


A Night to Remember

by samariumwriting



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Transphobia, M/M, Prom, Trans Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samariumwriting/pseuds/samariumwriting
Summary: Prom is coming up, and while Dimitri is fine with that, he doesn't know if his boyfriend will be. He takes matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 18
Kudos: 44





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for @dazzletine over at twitter, who requested Dimilix in their gift from the FE3H exchange! I also happened to know that they like that sweet sweet trans content so.....trans Dimilix. I hope you enjoy it!!!

It was prom season, and Dimitri was concerned.

His own feelings about the event (which inevitably skewed towards it probably being too loud and going on too late and people wanting to drink far too much alcohol for his liking) weren’t the thing he was particularly worried about. He’d been out for ages— years by now —and no one would bat an eyelid to him wearing a suit.

No, his worries were about Felix. Felix, who, unlike Dimitri, wasn’t out at school. No one recognised the name Felix as the name of someone from their group, and Felix had only fairly recently stopped wearing a skirt as part of his uniform.

Felix, who Dimitri desperately wanted to be his date to prom. Because why  _ wouldn’t  _ they go as a couple? They’d been dating for months now, and everyone was expecting it. Perfect nerdy Dimitri with his slightly less perfect (at least according to some people - Dimitri didn’t agree) childhood friend turned crush turned partner. Boyfriend, but no one knew that yet.

It was Felix who stood to be least comfortable in this situation, and Felix who was most likely to end up with a bad memory or two of the night. So Dimitri, above everything else, wanted prom to be good for Felix.

When he brought it up to Sylvain, though, the only suggestion he had was to do a grand gesture to ask him to be his date.

“You have to make it a big moment!” Sylvain said. “I mean, who knows if you’ll be dating the rest of your lives or not, but even if you don’t, there’s no way you won’t be friends. It’ll be something to talk about, at least.”

But Dimitri...Dimitri wasn’t sure. Felix probably wouldn’t  _ like  _ a grand gesture anyway, and if he was dreading the prom as a whole then asking him in public would only make him feel pressured to accept. “I don’t know,” he said. He bit his lip.

Sylvain looked at him again and nodded. “If you don’t want to take the best option and surprise him, then just ask what he wants to do,” he suggested. “You can’t go wrong with telling him, right?”

Dimitri blinked. Talking to him. He was so used to knowing every word that would come out of Felix’s mouth before he said it that he hadn’t even considered the possibility, but it...well, it made sense. “I’ll do that,” he said. “Thank you, Sylvain.”

“No problem, buddy,” he said, clapping him on the shoulder. “If you have any  _ special _ plans for the evening, just let me know, and I’ll-”

“No, thank you,” Dimitri said. He knew what Sylvain meant when he got that look on his face and it absolutely didn’t mean anything good. Definitely not anything he wanted to talk about.

* * *

“So, that’s the issue,” Dimitri said, finishing off his explanation. Felix stood very still in front of him, resolutely looking at the floor. “And I thought I should- ask you. Instead of second guessing myself. So what do you think?”

Felix’s face was unusually composed when he replied. “Well,” he said, “clothes don’t really have a  _ gender _ or anything and I don’t want to have to deal with having to punch people for being rude and then getting kicked out. So I guess I’ll just go in a dress?”

“Are you sure?” Dimitri asked. Sure, Felix often sounded resigned or put-upon whenever he said anything about his feelings, but he wanted to be absolutely certain he wasn’t making a mistake. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“I wouldn’t say I wanted to if I didn’t,” Felix said, practically snapping at him. His mouth set in a frown, and he tried again. “It’s fine. I’ll go and wear a dress and pretend to be your girlfriend, and we’ll do everything else as normal. Does that help you?”

Dimitri nodded. “Is there...should I do anything else?” he asked.

“You can come with me to buy the dress,” Felix said immediately, almost as if he’d been waiting for the suggestion all along. “I don’t want to go with my father.”

Dimitri laughed. “I can do that,” he said.  _ Anything for you,  _ he thought, but he didn’t think he could say it exactly. Felix got embarrassed if he was too sappy.

The only problem was that while Dimitri  _ could  _ go with Felix to help find a dress, he couldn’t help Felix find one he was actually comfortable wearing. He didn’t want anything that was backless, or anything that hugged his body too closely. He wanted to be able to wear a binder underneath it, but struggled to find something that fit properly while he wore it.

The colour couldn’t be too bright, or too dark. There shouldn’t be flowery embellishments or any kind of shine at all, but a single block colour was too boring. They trudged around shops all day, trying seemingly endlessly to find something that just  _ worked.  _ It seemed like it was impossible.

“How about this?” Felix asked, sounding slightly defeated at the end of a long day. He stood just outside the changing room of the last shop they’d found, his arms awkwardly by his sides as he submitted another dress for Dimitri’s thoughts.

Dimitri had told Felix, time and again, that he looked amazing in all of them. But this one- this one was something else. It was teal, but not neon like some of the other bright blue dresses had been. The skirt was long, and swirled with a darker blue as it approached the floor. “You look incredibly handsome,” he said, and Felix smiled. “If you like it, I think we’ve found the right one.”

* * *

Even with their success with the dress, however, Dimitri continued to worry. For a while, Felix seemed happy to talk about the prom: finally an end to everything at school, and probably the last time he’d see many of their classmates for a long while. There would be food, and music, and in general it would hopefully be a lot of fun.

But as the day approached, Felix tensed up every time someone mentioned it. His mood immediately soured when someone else expressed their excitement, and he definitely almost snapped at someone when asked what he was going to wear at least once.

It was obvious to Dimitri that he was unhappy about it. There was something he wasn’t saying, and he just...he wished he knew what it was. He wished he knew how to help. But every time he asked, Felix denied his unhappiness, claimed that he  _ was  _ excited, and if Dimitri didn’t think he was then he should probably get his eyes tested.

Dimitri knew, though. He knew Felix better than he knew anyone else, and that meant he could tell when Felix was lying. So on the night of the prom, when Dimitri took Felix’s hand to walk out towards their ride for the night and noticed that he was shaking, Dimitri stopped.

“Are you really okay with all of this?” Dimitri asked, keeping his voice low. There was no one else around, Rodrigue having dropped Felix off earlier, but it felt right anyway.

Felix froze. He nodded. Hunched his shoulders. And then he shook his head. “I’m not. Sorry.” His face screwed up in that telltale expression that told Dimitri he was frustrated. Felix didn’t cry, not anymore, but he knew that look anywhere. “I wish I was, and it’s not like we can back out now after you tried so hard, but-”

“We don’t have to go, Felix,” Dimitri said, trying to keep his voice firm but gentle. This evening was so close to being completely ruined for Felix, and that was exactly what he’d wanted to avoid from the start.

“But we  _ do,”  _ Felix replied, his voice tight. “We just- we do.”

“No we don’t,” he replied, and before Felix could reply again, he raised his hand. “You can put on one of my suits, and we can just...stay here. We can take pictures in the garden, order some food, and play video games. Wouldn’t that be better than going to the prom anyway?”

Felix deflated, but not in a bad way. The tension eased out of his shoulders and, after a moment, he nodded. “It would,” he said. “Let’s do that.”

Finding Felix a suit that fit was a little more difficult than anticipated; Dimitri had shot up in the last couple of years while Felix stayed much the same height. It was only Dimitri’s utter lack of organisation that saved him, and Felix ended up in a navy suit from a few years earlier.

When they were done, they got Dimitri’s phone out to take pictures. Their few attempts at setting a timer and having it photograph them at a distance failed miserably, the phone itself falling onto the ground several times from its makeshift stand, so they gave up on that one. Instead, they snapped a few selfies.

It couldn’t really capture them in the way most of their classmates’ nights would be commemorated, but Dimitri didn’t really mind. Instead, he got to immortalise Felix’s small smile as Dimitri leaned over to kiss his temple, and that was better than anything a professional photographer could have captured.

As the light started to fade, they headed inside and pulled up the menu for the restaurant closest to them that did delivery. Felix chose the spiciest item on the menu, and Dimitri let him; he’d eat almost anything, so long as Felix enjoyed it.

After that, there was only one thing left to do. With stomachs full of food and Dimitri’s tongue placated with about a gallon of water, they settled down together on the sofa and booted up the Switch. It was a well known fact that Felix was a bad loser, but a less well known fact that Dimitri could beat him at Mario Kart with his hands tied behind his back.

Fortunately for Felix, Dimitri was feeling charitable that night. He won a match or two, and before Felix could get too salty, he stopped trying. After the third victory, Felix looked at him with a knowing expression.

“Are you letting me win?” he demanded.

“No, not at all,” Dimitri replied. “I think I’m just tired. Maybe you got better, too - have you been practising?”

Felix grumbled under his breath, but he let it slide and they went back to it. It wasn’t exactly high energy most of the time, and maybe it wasn’t the most thrilling evening they could have had, but it was nice. Companionable.

When they were finally too tired to keep going, they curled up on the floor together, their limbs all jumbled into one. Maybe it wasn’t prom, and maybe they’d missed a coming of age experience they should have had, but Dimitri didn’t mind. With Felix next to him, a small, sleepy smile on his face, he couldn’t bring himself to want anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Ty for reading!! If you enjoyed this, please consider leaving a comment. 
> 
> I have a twitter over at @samariumwriting where I talk a lot about my fic :)


End file.
